


Blossom's don't do double dates

by Firebird_18



Series: Choni One Shots [10]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Prompt: I would love to see them do like a double date with another couple from @Santana45 on AO3





	Blossom's don't do double dates

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've written a fic in aaagggeeesssss
> 
> Hope you like it :)

It was not Cheryl’s idea.

In fact she hated the thought of spending time with Nancy Drew and her rugrat boyfriend.

But Toni had asked.

Once and very nicely.

“Cheryl they asked and I said we might.” Toni had sighed. Cheryl had pouted and moved to sit on the end of Toni’s bed.

“I’m not going.” Cheryl huffed. “Blossom’s don’t do double dates babe.”

Toni carefully maneuvering herself to stand between her girlfriend’s legs, a finger lifting Cheryl’s chin to look her in the eye,

“Please go on this double date.” Toni said, leaning forward until her lips were brushing Cheryl’s.

“For me.”

And that had been all it took. A simple request that was made all the more difficult for Cheryl to say no to.

Not when Toni was looking at her _like that_ ; Cheryl thought she had mastered getting her own way through high levels of bitchiness but they were nothing compared to Toni’s strategy.

Although Cheryl’s fairly sure this strategy is reserved for her and her only.

Seduction eyes had never been Cheryl’s thing… until Toni’s eyes were the one growing heavier and darker the longer she stared into Cheryl’s.

Cheryl could literally feel her skin heating up, could feel the brush of Toni’s leg against her knee as she shifted her weight, the warmth from Toni’s fingertip under her chin, the warm smirk against her lips.

“Don’t get cocky.” Cheryl breathed out, her hands trailing up the back of Toni’s thighs, pulling her to straddle her legs easily.

“Why not?” Toni asked, dragging her hand through Cheryl’s hair while the other rested on her shoulder.

“It’s not as attractive as you think.” Cheryl deadpanned with a glare. Toni kissed her smoothly, lips moving against Cheryl’s as she lost herself in the feeling of Toni’s warm lips against her own.

“Yes it is.” Toni whispered, her hot breath washing over Cheryl’s lips in their brief break.

Cheryl’s eyes still closed, her lips parted and she just nodded as Toni pushed her down onto the bed and followed her with her lips.

\----

So here Cheryl was, in a booth at Pop’s, her girlfriend on her left and Betty and Jughead on the other side of the table.

The only thing keeping her sane was Toni’s arm around her shoulder, keeping her firmly tucked into the Serpent’s side.

True, it had become easier hanging around the couple across from her since she’d joined the Serpent’s.

But still. Cheryl could only take so much.

It was getting to that point and they’d been here an hour.

“Come on Cher, try not to look so…” Toni whispered in Cheryl’s ear before she trailed off at Cheryl’s narrowing eyes.

“Careful TT.” Cheryl warned.

“Tired?” Toni tried with a wince.

“Cheryl don’t be too hard on your girlfriend.” Betty teased lightly. Jughead snorted and nodded.

“She may look tough but this girl’s a sensitive as a button.” Jughead snickered. That piqued Cheryl’s interest, her eyes snapping over to Jughead with a glint of curiosity.

“I hate you.” Toni sighed, leaning back against her seat and waiting for in the inevitable;

“Is she now?” Cheryl asked. Jughead’s eyes glanced between Cheryl and Toni; the latter who had given up and just shrugged. Jughead grinned and looked back at Cheryl.

“She’s an absolute wuss.” Jughead started.

“Oi! Am not.” Toni interjected with a frown, her arm slipping from Cheryl’s shoulder and pointing at Jughead across the table. Cheryl patted Toni on the thigh and pouted.

“I already knew that Juggie. Gimme something new.” Cheryl said, flashing a grin at Jughead and a wink back at Toni when she huffed.

“You shoulda seen her at her initiation.” Jughead snickered. “Terrified at dancing.”

“That thing is basically a stripper performance.” Betty interrupted, shaking her head, “I should know.”

“Thank you Betty.” Toni said with a smug smile. Which was promptly wiped off her face with Cheryl’s next comment.

“Oh really? You’ll have to show me some time T.” Cheryl said breezily as she sipped at her milkshake, a sly smirk itching at her lips.

“This explains a lot.” Jughead mused, trying not to laugh as Toni’s blush slowly got deeper, spreading down her neck.

“How so?” Betty asked with a curious frown.

“Explains why T’s been much less confrontational than usual.” Jughead said, leaning his arm around Betty and stretching the other.

Cheryl glanced at Toni who was sheepishly glancing down at the table.

“You don’t know what you’re on about Jones.” Toni muttered.

“Sure I do. You’re way less into fighting than you were a couple months ago, not to say that you won’t protect us, ‘cause I know you would,” Jughead said quickly, “But nah, there’s something different now.”

“You don’t fight with the same recklessness.” Betty concluded. She shrugged at Cheryl’s confused glance, “I’ve seen a couple Serpent fights on the Southside; Toni’s fire is more contained these days.”

Cheryl looked at Toni who was glaring stonily at Jughead and Betty. Cheryl leaned over and placed a soft kiss of Toni’s cheek; the girl’s eyebrows shooting up and her face relaxing into a soft smile.

Betty and Jughead watched the pair as they got lost in each other’s eyes for a second and exchanged a glance that they were definitely in agreement;

Cheryl Blossom had been tamed from her HBIC ways… slightly.

\----

“Are you really more careful out there?” Cheryl asked once Toni had shut off her motorbike, standing next to the machine with her hands clasped in front of her.

The rest of the double date had gone smoothly, Cheryl slowly hating the idea less with each joke Toni cracked and each brush of Toni’s hand.

Okay Cheryl had kind of got lost in admiring her girlfriend but she contributed every now and then.

Toni had offered her a drive back to Thistle House and Cheryl had jumped at the chance. So now they stood outside the creepy, almost empty - save for Nana Rose - house.

Now, Toni was fiddling with her helmet straps, sitting on her bike with a light blush covering her cheeks, visible even in the dark of the night and the bleak light on the porch.

“I hadn’t noticed but uh yeah.” Toni admitted quietly. Cheryl smiled softly, biting her lip in thought before reaching out and tangling their fingers together. Toni looked up at her, about to speak when Cheryl beat her to it.

“Stay tonight?” Cheryl asked. Toni’s eyes widened but she nodded, quickly sliding off the bike and traipsing after Cheryl as she made her way to the front door.

“Uh… your psycho mother isn’t around right?” Toni asked. Cheryl shook her head.

“Oh no, her and my Uncle left.” Cheryl said shortly. Toni didn’t ask and frankly the evil smirk dancing at the edge of Toni’s lips told her not to.

“House to ourselves then?” Toni asked as Cheryl searched her bag for her keys, stepping up behind Cheryl and wrapping her arms around her waist.

“And Nana.” Cheryl said softly. Toni nodded, pressing a soft kiss to Cheryl’s bare shoulder.

“Did I mention how much I love this dress?” Toni asked as Cheryl unlocked the door. Cheryl spun round in her arms and curled her hand around Toni’s neck.

“No…” She whispered, brushing her lips against Toni’s, “But you can show me.”

They tumbled through the front door, a mess of wandering hands and eager lips.

\----

The next day, at school, the Scooby Gang and the Serpents were gathered at their usual place in the rec room when Cheryl and Toni walked in.

Fangs and Sweet Pea scrambled off the sofa as Cheryl’s eyes narrowed at them in their usual spot. Toni snickered at the boy’s slight fear and pulled Cheryl onto the sofa next to her, a few millimetres shy of Cheryl in her lap.

The chatter was rowdy as usual, until there was a lull and Betty turned to Cheryl and Toni.

“Last night was fun, we should totally do it again.” She said with a grin.

“What happened last night?” Veronica asked.

_“Oh so many things.”_ Cheryl thought with a sly smirk, catching Toni’s eye and watching a flush creep up her neck.

“Oh Toni here managed to convince Cheryl to go on a double date with us.” Jughead explained with a smug grin.

“Wow T, how’d you manage that?” Veronica teased. Toni laughed and shook her head.

“It wasn’t hard.” Toni said with a shrug. “All I had to do was ask.”

There was a suspicious and disbelieving silence from the rest of them. Cheryl rolled her eyes.

“I was very convincing.” Toni added with a smirk.

It was like watching a mexican wave of knowing grins and glances between Riverdale’s power couple.

Cheryl rolled her eyes and flicked Toni’s earlobe.

“Hey!” Toni said with a flinch.

“They don’t need to know.” Cheryl grumbled, pulling Toni closer to her.

“Don’t need to know what? How I’ve got you wrapped around my pinky?” Toni asked, slowly leaning closer as Cheryl just kinked her eyebrow.

“Please, we both know it is you who is whipped here.” Cheryl retorted with a scoff. Toni just nodded before slotting her lips against Cheryl’s softly.

“Did they really just have an argument about who was more whipped and the proceed to make out over it?” Sweet Pea asked with an amused grin. Toni flipped him off as Cheryl curled her fingers around Toni’s jacket lapels and pull her closer before pulling away with a dramatic smack.

“What can I say?” Cheryl said, slightly out of breath. “We’re just one of a kind.”

\----

The next date night wasn’t just a double… oh no it was a group date and Cheryl hated it.

But Toni had asked nicely.

As she always did.

But Cheryl couldn’t deny it was nice to have a supportive group of friends.

… But only because Toni had mentioned that earlier.

Damn… she really was whipped.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it :)
> 
> Comments / kudos / requests here or on my Tumblr (@alexdoeswriting) + Wattpad (@Firebird_18)


End file.
